Problems with Romance
by VanillaxScent
Summary: Who knew that an idea of a Valentine's day party could cause so much drama and problems? Will it turn out sweet and romantic or a complete disaster? There is never a dull moment at Elm tree house. (A:N: I don't own Tracy Beaker or it's characters. The party idea was from a Tracy beaker Episode called Love all from the fifth series.) TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I don't own Tracy Beaker or its characters. This is my first Tracy Beaker fanfic, so please be nice. Hopefully you will enjoy this story. Reviews are welcome. Thank you)**

Carmen's Pov

I skipped downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. A huge grin appeared on my face. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" As I took my seat in between Tee and Lilly, I noticed that no one was excited like I was.

"Don't remind us Carmen. Valentine's day makes want to throw up." Elektra groaned.

"Aw is it because no one decided to send the Grinch a Valentine's Day card?" Liam teased Elektra because of her dark attitude. She is hardly festive when we all try to celebrate holidays.

"Shut up Liam!" She yelled harshly. There was a chorus of 'oohs' around the room.

"I think Valentine's Day is sweet. We should do something instead of sitting around moping all day." Tee suggested. Mike walked in amused at the situation.

"I remember years ago when a social worker named Elaine decided to throw a Valentines party for the kids here back then. She thought that it would work out if everyone was paired up. Obviously it didn't but it turned out to be quite an interesting event."

Gus turned back a few pages, and read from his notebook. "Is that the same Elaine whom Tracy mentions in her book?"

"Yes it was Gus. Elaine the Pain. God she was annoying." Tracy laughed as she reminisced about her past.

"We could throw a party! It will be fun!" I burst out saying.

"Count me out" Elektra got up from her seat and left the table.

"Me too. A Valentine's day party sounds too mushy and girly for me." Tyler complained and left after Elektra. A few people agreed and left one by one. The only ones who sat down were: Tee, Sapphire, Gus, Harry and Jeff, Tracy, Mike and Gina.

"A party could be fun yeah?" Gina questioned.

"Gus? Sapphire? Why do you want to help out?" I asked.

"I have no new art projects, so I thought I could help out with decorations. Even if this party will turn out lame, it still needs to look nice." Sapphire declared.

"I need to take notes." Gus stated. That explains everything.

Jeff was quietly whispering something in Harry's ear.

"Jeff said he wants to help with food."

"I'm sure that could be arranged. You and Jeff can help me then." Tracy offered with a kind smile.

"We should pick out what to wear." Tee grinned. Both of us left the table and walked to my room.

No one's POV.

Meanwhile, the boys were playing a game of pool while Jody, Elektra and Lilly were watching TV.

"Will there be biscuits at this party then?" Jody asked

"Who cares? It's a dumb party that we will have to attend. I still won't go!" Elektra exclaimed.

"I can tell why you're grumpy about the party; because no one would want to go with you." Johnny teased.

"You will regret those words Johnny Taylor!" Elektra shot up and was ready to lung at Johnny, but she felt someone strong, pulling her back.

"Calm down Elektra!" Liam tried to sooth her. Once he felt that she was calmed down, Liam let go of her. For a second she looked at him. Behind the hatred and anger lied a weird emotion that Elektra never felt before. She thought of the possibilities of what she could've felt; but it was too disgusting for her to think about. Without another word, she stormed off to her room. Tension was hanging in the air, but no one was brave enough to ask what the situation about. Some things were left to remain unspoken.

"You both like each other. It's plain and simple. Why don't you ask her to this dumb party?" Rick said. Normally, he keeps a bit of distance and only says a few words in a conversation. It wasn't the fact he was scared or shy; he hardly opens up to any one in Elm tree house. There have been moments where he laughed along with the others, but since Kitty wasn't around, he felt there was no one to talk to. He felt empty. Tyler is a nice brother to him, but Kitty was… Kitty. They both opened up to each other when the world thought they were quiet. She was a good listener and he was trust worthy. He was the only one who could touch her.

"Me go with Elektra? Elektra and me? Together at a Valentine's party? Is your head screwed on right? She hates me and I hate her! The world is balanced that way!" Liam defended. Truth was: Liam felt the same way Elektra did when their eyes briefly connected. Neither of them would dare to admit it. Both of them were still unsure what they felt, even though they had a hunch of what it could mean.

"Oooh. Liam and Elektra!" Lilly giggled at the thought.

"Shut up!" Liam stormed off without another word. As soon as Liam left, Sapphire stood by the door to make an announcement.

"I know this will be a rubbish party, but we have no choice. The party is tonight, we all have to go. Oh and another thing… you have to pair up." After Sapphire marched off, the group of Elm tree kids were left with vexed expressions on their faces.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: this party will be mushy and girly." Tyler complained.

"It could be alright. It would be an excuse to eat snacks that we couldn't touch." Jody piped in.

"But we have to pair up with someone." Frank moaned. It was the first time he spoke since the day begun.

"Oh come on! The only thing we all hate is asking someone. One of us needs to grow up and ask someone to this stupid party. Then everyone else would see that it's not a bad thing to do." Rick proclaimed.

"If you're so bothered and mature then why don't you go first? You're the one complaining about this and trying to get someone else to ask someone. Why don't you? Oh and here's a tip: No girl would want to be forced into going with you." Lilly argued folding her arms. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. There was no escape for Rick now. He should've seen this coming. He didn't want to look like a pathetic and scared wimp, but he didn't want to attend to the celebration all together. What was he going to do?

"I don't want to ask anyone!" Rick yelled.

"Because you are scared! Next time don't complain. You would have to learn that it's not easy and if you try and dish out what you can't take, it will make you feel worse." Lilly left the room with nothing else to say. The room fell silent after that. She was right, and Rick can easily admit that (in his thoughts). There is one girl Rick wouldn't mind asking, but it was hard for him to ask. That girl is…


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: I apologise for a late update. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I won't make promises I can't keep. Thank you for the reviews. It's great to see people interested in my story. Reviews are always welcome and thank you for your patience. You deserve this)._

"Hey Faith." Rick greeted her sourly, while slowly sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Rick? Is something wrong?" She asked with concern. Faith was a considerate member of the Dumping Ground. It wasn't much of a surprise if people came to ask for her advice or talk to her when they're upset.

"It's this stupid Valentines party! The minute I say something, it ends up taken the wrong way where I get into trouble." He said depressed while letting out a deep sigh.

"Look. I know you tried your best to say something, but if I'm being honest, you did set yourself up for the others to have a go at you. Rick, you're not one of the younger kids. You need to set a good example, even if it means having to grow up yourself and become the mature adult." Faith grinned while looping her arm around him in comfort.

"Yeah I know. And thanks. That did help." He gave her one of his signature smiles, to reassure her that his mood uplifted.

"So… spill! What's her name? Who is she? Is she one of the girls here in the DG?" Faith rambled on with a million questions to annoy Rick. He wouldn't budge and give away any answers.

"Nothing gets passed you, doesn't it? It's amazing how you'd know that I want to ask someone. I'm not telling you. Besides; I would never kiss and tell." He left her bedroom after giving her a sly subtle wink with a chuckle, while Faith could only drop her mouth in surprise.

On the other end of the house, it grew very quiet. If you could listen very carefully, you would hear the very faint cries, of none other than Elektra herself. Slowly, heavy footsteps crept behind her and then came to an abrupt pause.

"Go away Mike! I'm fine!" Elektra tried to wipe away any evidence of weak emotions that she was displaying.

"It's not Mike." A familiar cockney voice, which Elektra grew to hate - but also got used too spoke out in a soft way.

"What are you doing here O'Donovan? Shouldn't you be working on your latest pathetic scam or something?" She questioned him with a harsh crack in her voice.

"Scamming can wait. I'd never thought I'd see the day that Elektra would cry." Liam took a few steps carefully to where she was sitting, and crouched in front of her. Even though Elektra was hurt, she still was strong enough to give Liam her greatest death glare.

"I'm sorry about this morning. Johnny is too, but he would be scared to say it if you would break his neck or something. We didn't mean to hurt you. Why did you storm off like that?" He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Because… because… because…" This was a side of Elektra, which Liam has never seen before. Truth be told; it surprised him to see a side like that of her, even existed. She looked heart-broken, vulnerable and a nervous wreck. It's almost as if she was… a normal teenage girl, with a regular crush on a boy, but was too shy to say anything.

"I have a feeling I know." Liam cracked a small smile and leaned forward. He gave Elektra a small kiss on her cheek. To some, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't mean a big deal, but to Elektra… it made her feel that there a slight chance of happiness as sparks flew around the room.

"Mention that I was crying and you are dead O'Donovan. Do we understand each other?" She tried to act tough again while grabbing his shirt collar roughly, but it didn't do much justice.

"Ok fair enough. But can you at least save me one dance at this stupid party then?" He asked with a tiny grin.

"But everyone would be watching and laughing!" She fought back and released him.

"Exactly! It looks like my scams aren't as pathetic as you think. Eh Elektra?" Liam stressed out the words in a thick cockney accent. After clicking his teeth, and giving her a small wink, he left her alone in the dark, dusty and cold attic. It gave Elektra time alone to think.

"That boy will become the death of me." She muttered to herself through grit teeth.

While Tracy and Harry worked on making snacks and party nibbles in the kitchen downstairs, Jeff tried to help Jody sneak a chocolate biscuit to eat.

"Hands off the biscuits Jody. You will have to wait till the party till you can eat." Tracy instructed after lightly smacking her hand away from the cool metal tray.

"Please Tracy. I have been really good lately, and I'm hungry. One biscuit wouldn't hurt." Jody tried putting on her best and cutest puppy-dog face, but Tracy wouldn't give in.

"Sorry. That cute puppy-dog face won't work. I've been there and done it myself. You'd still have to wait till the party. Anyways, you will have to get ready for the party now, so go have your bath." Tracy said.

"Fine. Can I at least have the bath jelly again?" Jody smiled innocently.

"Sure." Tracy replied. While she turned her back, Jody managed to quickly take a chocolate finger biscuit and ran off.

"Yes!" Tracy turned around and managed to hear the cheers of victory from Jody, as she ran half-way down the hall.

"Oi!" Instead of chasing her down, Tracy decided to let it go, and get back to helping a helpful Harry and Jeff.

While Jody ran past the living room, Carmen bolted down the stairs, looking indecisive.

"Rick! I need you to take a vote. Should I wear this dress or this one?" Only Carmen in the house would have the issue of not being able to choose something to wear, out of ten million other choices she would have to make! Fashion never appealed to Rick, and when he looked at both of the dresses Carmen was holding he came to a conclusion, that they both looked the same. Only one was glittery, and the plain one had a black belt around the waist with a tiny bow. You didn't need to have a second guess of what the colour of the dresses is.

"Carmen, why are you asking me to vote? I'm a boy who's not interested in fashion." He argued.

"But still. At least pick one. Which one do you prefer?" Her innocent brown doe-like eyes were staring into his eyes for too long. He couldn't take it! He needed to ask her because it's the only opportunity he was going to get alone with her.

"Carmen there is something I have to ask you…" He trailed off looking a little nervous. At least she didn't notice his discomfort, because she was too focused on choosing the right dress for the party.

"Rick! There is someone who wants to see you." Mike declared while walking towards him. Rick was left confused, but before he can finish his question he looked up stunned to see a familiar innocent face staring at him.

"Kitty?" He questioned with wide eyes.

She nodded nervously, and then looked down at her feet while mumbling in a soft tone,

"Hey Rick… I came back."

_ (A/N: I understand that not everyone is going to like your work, and many people will have the courage to tell you so. I'll take the criticism into account, but it won't make things better if I rant back. To save myself from being labelled as a 'bad writer' again and receiving another flame review , I edited the ending and used a character in the Dumping Ground, rather than myself. That was my plan B from the beginning. To those who liked the idea of original characters in my story, let me know. I won't make promises I can't keep, but if you have invented a character of your own and wished someone could write about her or him, leave a review with basic details (Name, Age, Family, Friends, etc.) and I could try adding them in the story (or write another Tracy Beaker/Dumping Ground fanfic, once I completed Problems with Romance). This is my way of saying thank you to you faithful readers out there who enjoy my work (so far), and inspire me to carry on). _


End file.
